Multilayer integrated circuits such as, but not limited to, multilayer active matrix backplane circuits are increasingly important in the production and economic viability of a wide variety of electronic devices. For example, many flat panel displays including, but not limited to, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays typically employ some form of an active matrix backplane. The active matrix backplane may provide thin film transistors to store display states as well as to source current in some implementations (e.g., for OLED displays). Multilayer active matrix backplanes may facilitate tighter pixel spacing in flat panel displays, in some examples. In particular, employing multiple layers in circuitry of the active matrix backplane may enable components to be positioned closer to one another than would be possible in a design that did not employ multilayer circuitry, for example. Likewise, a similar advantage to multiple circuit layers may be provided in other applications that use multilayer integrated circuits.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.